Too Late To Say I Love You
by Noctrunal Raven
Summary: "No matter who I need to use... I will be reunited with you again, my beloved Lacie..." I thought as I smiled up to his loving gaze, accepting his kisses "Wait for me... just a little more..."


As the snow slowly drift down, covering everything in cold beautiful white, I couldn't help but recall the day I met her...

"_This is for Lacie" _I reminded myself as I dove in to steal another kiss from the lips of the raven-haired man beneath me.

"_I'm doing all this for Lacie... So I could meet her again... This is necessary." _But then I couldn't think any longer as his tongue sneaked slyly into my mouth, feeling up everything, makes me feel warm. Even if this warmth is different from _her_ warmth, I embraced it with open arms. My soul craved for something, anything to heal the gaping wound of losing my most beloved person. My Hope in this world full of despair, in this beautiful, cruel world.

"Jack..." he whispered gently to my lips as he pulled away slightly to let me catch my breath. From behind his shoulder, I could see my own reflection in the frozen ice of the lake where we lay on and I close my eyes, letting gravity make me reclaim his lips, relishing the soft moan reverberating from his throat.

"_Soon, Lacie... I will come for you..." _

The sun sets to the horizon as we parted, panting in the freezing evening air. I shivered when the clothes I wore didn't completely shield me from the cold of winter, not to mention that he unbuttoned the top of my shirt not too long ago, making the cold seeping into me faster. I could feel him sat up and I was pulled into his laps. I complied, letting him do anything that he wants with me.

Suddenly, I feel the cold disappear and I realized with a start that he has wrapped his black cloak around me to shield me from the air. Out of sheer instinct, I lay my head on his chest and my palm over his heart, feeling the relaxing and rhythmic thudding of this man's heart. The man that I loved… I _supposed_ to love.

I look up to his face with a half-lidded eyes and fake feeling inside my eyes, it's not hard for me to do so, knowing how my childhood went. He was smiling gently down to me, never breaking eye contact and deep down I feel guilty to use this man, this kind, beautiful man, to achieve my ultimate goal, to be reunited with Lacie. But it doesn't matter anymore, Lacie is my everything, and I'm willing to anything for her, my beloved.

"I love you…" He whispered into my ears lovingly and I smiled as I buried my face into his neck "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, more than anything, I love you…" he whispered those words over and over again with such pure feeling and so sincerely that I know I've successfully pulled him into my trap. And once he completely falls into this trap, I will make him go through the inferno. To know the feeling of losing everything—what I felt when Lacie was thrown into Abyss.

"I love you, Jack… I love you so much…" I clenched his shirt harder and buried my face deeper into the crook of his neck and sighed, knowing the lines I should say, the line that will definitely make me end up in his room—more specifically, his bed on the fourth floor of the Baskerville Mansion while wishing that Lottie wasn't around to catch us.

"I love you too…" I whispered and knowing, without even looking, that a smile has formed on his lips that I just kissed. His arms wrapped around me tighter, holding me close to the point where not even the cold could bother me no more. I could feel him nuzzle his face into my hair and sighed happily, as if he's experiencing the most beautiful dream he ever had.

But no, I'm not thinking of giving him a nice dream, filled with fairytale, roses, butterfly and love. On the contrary, I want to give him a nightmare, filled with blood, despair and so much hatred. I might not survive the end of this dream I made, but it will be a fair price…

…will it?

For now, I don't want to think of the ending. The present is more important.

I wriggled out of his embrace playfully and stood up, enjoying the confused look displayed on his pale face. The Master of Baskerville, silent as the wind and cold as the winter, and yet he didn't bother to cover his feeling in front of me like he did in front of everyone else, letting me see him so vulnerable and stripped down of all his masks—the biggest mistake he ever did and will ever do.

"Glen…" I cheerfully called his name with a slight whine attached on my voice, knowing well that he always like me clinging to him like a harmless little kitten I always acted to be in front of him "Let's go back inside, shall we? It's getting colder here and your room should be far warmer and comfortable than this ice." I added a childish pout for good measurement that made his chuckle and stood up, his cloak billowing all around him elegantly, like a beautiful raven.

"Of course, Jack. The night is falling and I don't want you to catch a cold." He smiled at me gently as he stepped out of the frozen lake where we spent most of our times together. Whispering sweet words of love in the middle of blooming flowers in spring, splashing water at each other at summer, taking naps together at autumn, making out in the middle of winter… I know he treasured all those moment just by looking at how he looks at me, as if I'm a miracle in its purest form, blessed to him by the singing angels in the far heaven.

While me? Well, those moments are nothing to me compared to the times Lacie will sing for me, holding my hand through the night and pulling me along when we stole some food and blanket and running away from the angry shopkeeper. Those moments with Lacie are the most cherished ones for me, unforgettable and shining in the corner of my dark, dark childhood.

Wrenched myself away from those bittersweet memories, I laughed airily and jumped into his embrace, knowing it was a much better choice than die from the coldness that winter bought. He smiled and pulled me close, together, we walked down the snowy road that leads to the Baskerville Mansion, knowing well where I would spend my night today.

I sighed and leaned to him, his arm around my shoulder tightening protectively and for a moment of eternality, I feel save, save from my demons and past, from my nightmare and anguish until I remember her again and the reason of my 'relationship' with this man.

I smiled and hummed her song to myself silently, I can't let him know that I know this song, this song that is Lacie's favorite. The memories will someday tear me into pieces, but I don't mind. I only want to be with her, no matter what, no matter what methods I do, or whoever I will have to use to do so.

"_Whoever…" _I lift my face and stared at the man holding me while walking _"I have to use…"_ He seemed to notice my gaze and turned to smirk at me. Instantly, I look down and faked a blush, feeling and hearing his chuckle as his arms holding me even tighter.

The Baskerville Mansion comes into our vision and I smiled.

"_Now, I only need to do the last step, dragging this man into the darkness he called light and, at last, reuniting with Lacie…" _

I beamed at him and he replied with a soft smile, oblivious to the unpleasant plan I'm forming inside this fragile human body.

"_Soon, Lacie… Wait for me, just a little more…" _


End file.
